John Eric Bentley
John Eric Bentley (born August 31, 1969) is an American actor and voice actor, who is best known for his role as Chief Coakley, Master Chief Petty Officer George Calloway, Cayuga Weps, and many other characters in the television series JAG. He later played the roles for the films including Nick Fury in Iron Man: Rise of Technovore, Umbrella Tech in Resident Evil: Extinction and Aide in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, He later voiced Ray Arnold in Lego Jurassic World (replacing Samuel L. Jackson) and Nick Fury in Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, Spider-Man: Unlimited and Lego Marvel Super Heroes. For The Walt Disney Company, he played Uncle Bill in several episodes of Pair of Kings, a Mummy in Wizards of Waverly Place, and voiced Lucius Best/Frozone in the video game LEGO The Incredibles. Filmography Film *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) - Umbrella Tech *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Aide *Drive (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (2013) - Winston *The Last Stand (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Nick Fury *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Nick Fury *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem *Bilal: A New Breed of Hero (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo: The Fall of Reach (2015) - Lt. Ops Station, Stocky Camo Man, Toran, Watts Soldier *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze (2016) - Winston *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Narration *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Narration *Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom (2017) - Winston *Aftermath (2017) - Additional Voices *Mutafukaz (2018) - Feliz, Taz, Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Narration *Digimon Adventure tri.: Loss (2018) - Narration *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Additional Voices *Bad Times at the El Royale (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Promare (2019) - Varys Truss, Additional Voices Television *JAG (1997-2003) - Chief Coakley, George Calloway, Cayuga Weps, John Drake *The Jamie Foxx Show (1998) - Lamont *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1999) - Klingon *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2002-2003) - Doctor *CSI: Miami (2003) - Officer Gorman *NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2005) - Capt. Arthur Caldwell *Ghost Whisperer (2005-2006) - Ritchie Peterson, Army Chaplain *Hannah Montana (2007) - Judge Joe Barrett *Desperate Housewives (2009) - Officer *Wizards of Waverly Place (2009-2010) - Mummy *Hart of Dixie (2011-2015) - Sheriff Bill *Tron: Uprising (2012) - Additional Voices *Blade (2012) - Bat Minion (ep6), Foreman (ep6), Hagibus (ep5), Thug (ep7) *The First Family (2012-2015) - Special Agent Brent Hill *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem *Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Whiplash *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2013) - Coach Tank (ep14), Titans (ep14) *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (2014) - Nick Fury *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2019) - Earth Council Member (ep349), Kinkaku, Son Goku the Four-Tails *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - A, Darui (ep44), Kakuzu (ep38) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Pharaoh 90 *Fear the Walking Dead (2018) - Hank *Baki (2018) - Morio Sonoda, Superintendent (ep2) *Cannon Busters (2019) - King Bulgher Video Games *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - DeShaun, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Hydrofoil *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Additional Voices *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Super Mutants, Additional Voices *BioShock 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Iron Man 2 (2010) - S.H.I.E.L.D., Additional Nick Fury Dialog *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Sid Meier's Civilization V (2010) - Science Advisor *InFamous 2 (2011) - Male Pedestrians *InFamous 2: Festival of Blood (2011) - Additional Voices *L.A. Noire (2011) - Dale Gadberry *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Frank Winters *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *XCOM: Enemy Unknown (2012) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost Lead *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Parker *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Ranged 2 *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Hillbilly *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Dormammu, Nick Fury, T'Challa/Black Panther *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kinkaku *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Lieutenant Barnes, Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Hipster Male Ped. 5, Hipster Male Ped. 7, Homeless Male Ped. 7 *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Nick Fury, Soldier *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Ray Arnold *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Logan *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Luther Stickell *Mobius Final Fantasy (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Nick Fury *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Marshal Braev Lee *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Agency Male 3 (ep2), Big Clown (ep5), Executive 2 (ep5), Goon 2 (ep2), Harrison (ep5), Store Owner (ep2) *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Lucius Best/Frozone *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Nick Fury External links *John Eric Bentley at IMDB Category:Living people Category:1969 births Category:African-American male actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people)